Obsesión
by Dr.Bob
Summary: [Sheelos]. Tras una fiesta en honor a los de ambos mundos Zelos y Sheena consuman una relación. ¿Como afectara este suceso a ambos? Rated T por contenidos sexuales. Un corto.


**OBSESIÓN**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

No soy propietario de ninguno de los caracteres que aparecen en esta historia, según tengo entendido NAMCO lo es.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

El tintinear de una cuchara sobre una copa llamó la atención de todos los presentes en el salón de baile, todo el público giró la cabeza para mirar de donde procedía el sonido. En una punta de la mesa se alzaba un joven de cabellos rojizos vestido con una elegante casaca blanca con unos ribetes de madera.

"¡Atención¡Atención! Me gustaría brindar por la persona sin la cual todo esto no hubiera sido más que un sueño imposible…" dijo en voz alta y segura mirando a Lloyd. "¡Yo! El gran e inigualable Zelos Wilder… Hehe, era broma, era broma ¡¡Por Lloyd!!" y al decir estas palabras todas las copas se alzaron para brindar por el héroe. "Y ahora Lloyd ¿Podrías deleitarnos con unas palabras?"

Lloyd se alzó algo ruborizado y nervioso. "Bueno, yo… uff no se que decir, no había preparado nada…" tras beber un trago de champagne y aclararse la garganta continuó "En primer lugar me gustaría decir que nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de mis compañeros y amigos, que me apoyaron y estuvieron con migo en los momentos más difíciles; y de mi padre, Kratos, que ahora no se encuentra aquí…"

"Lloyd, estas buenísimo, queremos un hijo tuyo" dijo Zelos poniendo sus manos en la boca utilizándolas a modo de altavoces y poniendo la voz más femenina posible.

Sheena dio un codazo a Zelos por su interrupción. "¡Quieres estarte calladito! Después de todo tu has propuesto el brindis" dijo susurrando.

Lloyd sonrió ante la escena, parece que las cosas no había cambiado mucho "…y en segundo lugar me gustaría anunciar ante todos que dentro de dos días Colette y yo iremos en busca de todas las exferas para eliminarlas y que no puedan causar ningún mal nunca más" Dijo levantando a una ruborizada Colette con la mano derecha de su silla ante los desapercibidos ojos tristes de Sheena.

Zelos se levantó apresurada mente de su asiento. "Bueno, bueno, bueno… ¡Que no decaiga la fiesta¡¡A bailar todo el mundo!!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mientras todos se levantaron a bailar o a sencillamente disfrutar de una conversación, Sheena permaneció en su asiento mirando pensativamente su copa de champagne mientras secaba una pequeña lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

¿Por qué tenia tan mala suerte¿Por qué todo lo malo le tenía que pasar a ella? Hacía apenas diez días Lloyd propuso a Sheena el partir con ella en busca de las exferas, al oír semejante propuesta el corazón le latió a mil por hora, el rubor se hizo incontenible, en ese momento no podía ser más feliz ¿A caso él sentía lo mismo por ella? Pero por desgracia, pocos días más tarde fue proclamada sucesora de Mizuho y tubo que eliminar sus planes de ir con Lloyd en busca de las exferas alrededor del mundo.

Aunque fueran amigas no podía evitar el mirar celosamente a Colette. Y, aunque, el alcohol nunca es solución a los problemas, la situación no podía empeorar, y tal vez, solo tal vez, si bebía, podría olvidarse de sus problemas, huir de ellos, como siempre había hecho.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Todos estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, y Zelos no era ninguna excepción. Puede que lo que sintiera por _"Sus bomboncitos de Meltokio"_ no fuera amor, pero era de una manera extraña era agradable volver a estar con las únicas mujeres que pese a que fuera por su posición social le querían.

Tras unos cuantos bailes y unos relatos auto-idolatrados de cómo Zelos el gran Elegido del Mana había salvado ambos mundos, dejó a las damas conversando entre ellas. Y es bien sabido que ninguna fiesta sería completa si no bailaba con su _"Bombón favorito"_: Sheena Fujibayashi

No tardó mucho en dar con la posición de Sheena cuyo cuerpo de _"reina"_ reposaba sobre la mesa. Con la sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado y deslizó sus dedos sobre su mano para llamar su atención. Pero cuando ella giró su cabeza Zelos se quedó de piedra, sus ojos estaban irritados por las lágrimas y sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas. "¿Ze-Zelos?" Dijo con una voz atragantada.

"Sheena…" Zelos suspiró su nombre "¿Pero que…¿Qué demonios te pasa?"

"¡Calla¡No necesito tu compasión!" gritó Sheena mientras llenaba su copa con champagne y se la bebía de un trago.

"¿¡Se puede saber que haces¿Tiene esto algo que ver con Lloyd?"

Al oír el nombre de Lloyd nombre Sheena se hecho a llorar y lleno otra copa de champagne lista para ser deglutida, pero antes de que siquiera rozara sus labios Zelos agarro con firmeza su mano y le arrebato sin problemas la copa. "¿¡Que estas haciendo!?" pregunto Sheena enfurecida.

"¡Salvarte del mayor dolor de cabeza de tu vida!" Zelos levantó a Sheena de la mesa y se dirigió a la salida. "Lo mejor será que te lleve a mi casa, creo que ya has tenido suficiente fiesta para toda la noche" y con estas palabras ambos salieron del salón donde se celebraba la fiesta.

La pareja comenzó a caminar por las oscuras calles nocturnas de Meltokio. Los pasos de Sheena eran vacilantes y a menudo cojeaba al apoyar los pies sin fuerza, de no ser por Zelos hubiera acabado en el suelo a los diez metros de la caminata.

Zelos abrió la puerta de su casa con las llaves. Sebastián, al igual que el resto de sirvientes habían abandonado la casa por orden de Zelos. Tras todo lo ocurrido se merecían unas vacaciones.

Cargando con Sheena por los escalones Zelos se dio cuenta de que su compañera le miraba de manera extraña. Conocía la situación de Sheena, y francamente, no le gustaba como le estaba mirando.

Con una patada abrió la puerta de su habitación. "Zelos…" dijo Sheena

"Hmm"

"Estas increíblemente atractivo con ese traje" acabo la frase Sheena mientras acariciaba la cara del Ex-elegido con su mano.

"Y tu estas increíblemente bebida" dijo mientras tumbaba a Sheena en la cama.

Rápidamente abandono su posición y se levanto para ponerse de frente de Zelos. "¡No! No lo estoy"

"¡Si! Si lo estas" respondió en un tono quizás más agresivo de lo pretendido. "Y ahora acuéstate y descansa" dijo esta vez en un tono más suave.

"¿Y no te apetece acostarte con migo?"

La pregunta cogió a Zelos por sorpresa. "¡¿Qué?! No, no, no, has bebido mucho y no sabes lo que dices" su manera de comportarse le sorprendió. "No voy a hacer nada de lo que te vallas a arrepentir"

Sin mediar palabra Sheena se lanzó a los labios de Zelos y lo sumergió en un apasionado beso que este rápidamente cortó en seco. "¡No!" esta vez Zelos estaba realmente furioso por la acción de Sheena. "No pienso hacerlo, no soy el sustituto de Lloyd"

"Por favor, Zelos yo te quiero"

"¡No! Yo no estoy aquí para darte lo que él no quiere ¡Me niego! Eres… Demasiado importante para mí" pero ella pronto probo su error tomándolo entre los brazos y lo besandolo apasionadamente. Zelos intentó apartarse, pero esta vez sus músculos no respondieron, y sin darse cuenta empezó a devolver el besos dando así comienzo una batalla de lenguas que ninguno de ellos ganaría. Zelos agarró a Sheena por la cintura y la presiono contra su busto a lo que ella contestó con un dulce gemido a los oídos de Zelos. Ambos separaron los labios y dejando así un filamento de saliva entre los dos. Sheena se tumbó sobre la cama sonriendo a Zelos incitándole a continuar, y, aunque Zelos sabía que lo que iba a hacer a continuación estaba mal, la decisión estaba tomada y ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Zelos salía de la iglesia, habían pasado dos días desde la fatídica noche. Había ido a la iglesia los dos últimos días para rezar a Martel para poder olvidar los eventos de aquella noche, pero al parecer sus plegarias no eran escuchadas por la diosa.

Al principio pensó que seria como todas las demás, que con el tiempo se olvidaría de ella, pero cuanto más intentaba olvidarla, mayores eran los deseos de verla, olerla, tocarla… No podía cerrar los ojos sin que las imágenes de aquella noche pasaran por su cabeza.

Ya en su mansión subió a la ducha, quizás podría ayudarle a olvidarla. Al tocar su espalda detectó una serie de arañazos, heridas hechas por ella, estas heridas eran el castigo por osar dar placer a Sheena, un castigo que bien merecía la pena; y tan pronto como esta imagen le vino a la cabeza otras muchas le acosaron: El suave tacto de sus pechos, el dulce sabor de sus labios, el roce de la piel de ambos cuerpos, el palpitar unísono de sus dos corazones y el coro de gemidos que poco a poco fueron incrementando hasta convertirse en gritos de placer.

No podía continuar así, tenia que verla de nuevo, tenía más sed de Sheena, una sed que debía saciar. Ante sus ojos solo había una solución, y sin demora alguna sacó la macrocápsula y cogió el Rhiar que estaba en ella.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sheena se encontraba en Mizuho, apenas había salido de su casa durante los dos últimos días. Estaba completamente confundida, por un lado sentimientos de arrepentimiento acosaban su mente, pero por el otro lado los sentimientos de deseo no paraban de aumentar.

La culpa había sido suya, por mucho que quisiera creer que la culpa era de él no era así. Ella fue la que se lo pidió, ella fue la que le _"obligo"_; él intento negarse, pero ella no se lo permitió, en aquellos instantes tan solo quería ser amada y se aprovechó de la persona que siempre había estado allí para ayudarla. Lo que había hecho no era propio de ella¡Demonios! Ni siquiera era propio de Zelos.

Pero parte de ella deseaba a Zelos con más fuerza que nunca. Los recuerdos de cómo gentilmente la desnudó, el tacto de su suave cabello recorriendo todo su cuerpo, de cómo sus labios besaron su cuello y continuaron hasta sus pechos, donde, durante un tiempo, se detuvieron para continuar bajando más y más, las lagrimas de placer y felicidad que brotaban de los ojos de ambos, y de repente un estallido dorado brotó de la espalda de Zelos y antes de darse cuenta estaba envuelta en unas calidas alas doradas de puro maná.

Al día siguiente al despertarse muchos sentimientos recorrieron su cuerpo, entre ellos el miedo, las piernas de Sheena temblaban, despertase en la misma cama de Zelos era una cosa, despertarse completamente desnuda era otra. Rápidamente se vistió y partió a Mizuho, estaba huyendo de nuevo, pero esto era demasiado para ella.

¿Cómo pudo abandonar a Zelos en su cama¿Estaría enfadado con ella¿La habría perdonado? Pero de todas las preguntas la más importante era¿Qué sentía por él?

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Esta noche era distinta a todas las demás, una tormenta azotaba Mizuho sin compasión, la lluvia no paraba de caer, la luz de la luna había sido tapada por nubes que lanzaban con furia rayos contra la tierra, el ruido de los truenos era ensordecedor y la única luz que procedía del exterior era la de los relámpagos.

Todo tipo de pensamientos recorrían la cabeza de Sheena. Concebir el sueño era casi imposible. Echaba en falta su calido abrazo, los suaves besos en el cuello y… el placer de ser amada, algo que no cambiaria por nada.

Tal vez era hora de dejar de vivir en un cuento de hadas y afrontar la realidad, aprender que el amor no es perfecto, que no siempre se puede conseguir lo que se quiere, aprender a apreciar lo que se tiene. Pero el no luchar por lo que se quiere no era propio de ella. ¿Qué era lo mejor?

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta para revelar a un Zelos completamente empapado. "Tenemos que hablar" fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca del espadachín.

Sheena se hecho las manos a la boca "Zelos… Por la diosa Martel, estas empapado" rápidamente introdujo a Zelos en su casa y cerró la puerta.

"Aterricé con el Rhiar en el bosque Gaorachi para no llamar la atención" se limitó a decir mientras escurría su pelo. "Pero es lo de menos, creo que ya sabes el porque de que esté aquí ¿no?" Sheena confirmo son su cabeza "Bien"

Ambos se sentaron en la cama y Zelos comenzó lo que pretendía ser una larga conversación. "Siento ser tan violento, pero… Necesito saber que sientes por mi" y con una mirada triste continuó hablando. "Y que es lo que sientes por Lloyd" dijo con un suspiro.

Sheena se limitó a mirar al suelo sin decir nada, ordenando sus pensamientos, esto era demasiado repentino ¿Cómo contestar a semejante pregunta sin saber todavía la repuesta? Pero por suerte o por desgracia para Sheena esta duda duró poco tiempo pues Zelos se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

"No voy a forzar tu decisión" dijo mientras abría la puerta. "Las decisiones tomadas de manera apresurada no suelen ser buenas"

"Espera…"

"Lo siento, si no lo tienes claro prefiero esperar, esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario" tras estas palabras abrió sus alas, dio la espalda a Sheena y agachó la cabeza. "Pero no puedo esperarte eternamente" y tras estas palabras emprendió el vuelo hacia el bosque Gaorachi.

Sheena permaneció muda sin decir ni una palabra, viendo como la única persona que le había mostrado amor desaparecía ante sus ojos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Espero q este corto os haya agradado y q no haya sido demasiado OOC. Ya sabéis, lo típico R&R** .


End file.
